Various systems and methods are known for production of power (e.g., electricity) via combustion of a fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,075 to Allam et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes combustion cycles wherein CO2 is used as a working fluid and all produced CO2 from combustion may be captured (e.g., for sequestration or other use). Such systems in particular benefit from the recognized usefulness of heating a recycle CO2 stream in a recuperative heat exchanger using heat from the hot turbine exhaust as well as adding further heat from a source other than the turbine exhaust.
Although various power production systems and methods may exhibit desired properties, the operating conditions of such systems may not account for certain requirements during specific phases of operation. In particular, special consideration may be required for operating conditions at startup of a power plant that may not be encompassed by the general operating conditions of the power plant in full production mode. Accordingly, there is a need for configurations that may be applied to power production plants that enables efficient startup and that allows for efficient changeover to normal operating configurations at the appropriate time.